wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Swedesia
Swedesia is the homeworld of the Alfa Legion and the capital world of Subsector Scandivus. Geography Swedesia is an ice and snow-covered Death World with massive tundras, huge forests and giant mountain ranges. Before the Alfa Legion's ship known as The Mighty Battle-Pub crashed into the planet and filled the atmosphere with thick dust that started the seemingly permanent ice age, the planet was green, beautiful and full of life. Now with the crash having occurred and the planet becoming freezing cold much of the beauty the planet previously had has been snowed away, leaving only very adaptable plants and ferocious beasts that don't give a fuck about the weather. The planets plant has been officially declared by Alfabusa (the Chapter Master of the Alfa Legion) to be cactus, due to his obsession with that plant; even if cacti never would be able to naturally grow on Swedesia due to the environment. History Before the Imperial colonization of Swedesia, the planet was home to a lost society of humans who turned tribal and primitive during their seclusion from human contact and started going by the name of Swedakiins. When the Imperium arrived on the planet once more the Swedakiins saw them as hostile and started to attack them at any given opportunity. Soon enough however, the planet was reclaimed by the Imperium and became subject to colonization. Even to this day many tribes of Swedakiins exist that resent the Imperium. From M37 and forward the Alfa Legion started to use Swedesia as a recruitment-world, as generations of interbreeding between the Imperials and the Swedakiins have made the people of Swedesia strong and sturdy, ending in many initiates being picked from the planet to serve as Adeptus Astartes. During late M40, the Great Crash occurs. The Alfa Legion's Capital Ship and Fortress Monastery crashed down into the planet of Swedesia after a huge celebration was held onboard the vessel after a battle against the 11th, 12th and 6th Company that had gone renegade had been won. The pilots of the massive ship became heavily intoxicated by the Emperor-class alcohol that had been served and in the end couldn't control the ship any longer and had it plummet down right into Swedesia. This was catastrophic for the planet and its citizens as a massive cloud of thick dust filled the planet’s atmosphere and started making sunlight very hard to shine through. After this the temperature dropped drastically and Swedesia entered what seems to be a permanent ice age, becoming a Death World where only those under the Legion's care or those lucky and/or hardy enough can survive. Swedesian Fauna The animals on Swedesia have grown and adapted extremely rapidly, all becoming dangerous and vicious in order to best survive the harsh climate. Some of the animals have even found their way into the Legion's arsenal by being creatures of such potent abilities. Isbjern The Isbjern is an animal not too unlike the polar bears of ancient Terra, albeit much larger and significantly more dangerous. These beasts are twice the size of an Astartes and have claws the side of combat knives, capable of rending through carapace armour with ease, and capable of ripping the head off of a Space Marine if given the chance. These creatures are utilized by the Alfa Legion as steeds, only ridden by those of prestigious rank. They are tamed and augmented with several cybernetic addons and equipped with sturdy ceramite armour and two specially designed lightning claws for their two front-paws! They do not ride as a cavalry, but are often at the spearhead of the Alfa Legion's assault granting the enemy at the frontline a most terrifying end. Elg The Elgs of Swedesia are herbivores with big antlers and a generally aggressive attitude towards anyone who comes too close. There are two different kinds of Elgs on Swedesia, the regular Elg and the Giant Elg. The regular one tends to jump around in high grass and overgrown forests in small herds, only attacking if someone invades their territory. The Giant Elg travels in big herds across plains and open forests travelling miles on end to find food and good places to rest, stomping anything that comes in their way into the ground. The Alfa Legion uses these massive beasts as cavalry, equipping them with exoskeleton saddles (so their backs aren't broken under the Space Marine's fat ass) and a melta-axe lance to violently stampede into the foes ranks and devastate them with speed and fury! Striktiger Striktigers are peculiar feline creatures with loads of massive spikes on their backs that they use to protect themselves from harm. They have also been know to be able to launch the spikes towards their prey, usually aiming for its feet so the creature will stop moving and the Striktiger can enjoy the meal still squirming. Aquillatross Given their name for an unusual mutation within the species that give all birds two heads, making them resemble the Imperial Aquila quite alot. These birds usually tend to live by coasts where they hunt for smaller animals. Thanks to this mutation being something regular with this species, the two heads never disagree or fight with one-another and always use their two separate brains to benefit one another, as if they were one. Politics On Swedesia a mismatched version of Democracy is used by the civilians to dictate certain things that that are under the political freedom of the Swedesian society. What is established are different political parties that the civilians and guardsmen of Swedesia get to vote for depending on how they want the Swedesian society to be ruled over. While each official political party on Swedesia has their own say and role in things such as taking care of Settlements and deciding the fate of innocent people, only one political party makes it into the Koncillarium, becoming the highest civilian authority on the planet, and one of the highest authorities overall with the exception of the Alfa Legion and the Ordo Alfus. For a political party to get into the Koncillarium, the party needs to gain the favor of the society, and get elected as Head Party. These parties usually go about gaining this favor with empty promises and/or threats. When in the Koncillarium, the party is supposed to be the voice of the people, trying to convince the rest of the members in the Koncillarium to do what is best for the civilians of Swedesia. Whoever is head of the political party that becomes elected into the Koncillarium becomes the planetary governor of Swedesia. The political parties of Swedesia consist of the Socialos Party, The Moderatos, the Ecclesiarchal Party, the Commissar Party, the Civilian Party, the Inquisitive Party, The Imperator Party, the Pirate Party and the Swedesian Party. There was also an Environmentalist Party, but they got crushed under the Mighty Battle-Pub during the crash. Their bodies helped soften the landing. Socialos Party – Party Head: Goeran Personus Party Motto: “''We should do absolutely nothing!”'' Moderatos – Party Head: Fredrich Rainfield Party Motto: “''Baldness is soul, shiny is cause.”'' The Ecclesiarchal Party – Party Head: Göranus Fledgechin Party Motto: “''Fear denies faith.”'' The Commissar Party – Party Head: Lord Commissar Bernn Party Motto: “''Vote for us and don’t get shot.”'' The Civilian Party – Party Head: Jane Bertloond Party Motto: “''Civilians should matter more! :C''” The Inquisitive Party – Party Head: Rennug Rotisiuqni Drol Party: “''No, we are not the Inquisition.”'' The Imperator Party – Party Head: Carl Pütis Party Motto: “''We have reserves.”'' The Pirate Party – Party Head: Pactain Fluddblag Party Motto: “''Moar booty!”'' 'The Swedesian Party '– Party Head: Jimmus Nazistus Party Motto: “''Vi hatar invandrade.”'' The Story of Hitlus Once, the planetary governor of Swedesia was a man known as Hitlus of the Swedesian Party. Rather charismatic fellow, according to the stories, he got elected by overwhelming majority. Slowly over his reign, he became less and less concerned with the will of the populace. This came to a head one day, when he accidentally sat on a cactus. In a fit of rage, Hitlus announced an edict, banning all cacti on Swedesia. The newly founded “SS” (Swedesian Stewarts) kicked down doors, confiscating every cactus they could find. However, the governor's power did not cover the entire planet. Not even a planetary governor has any power over Space Marines. Anyone who was able, and still had a cactus brought their beloved plants to the Alfa Legion's Fortress-Monastery. Alfabusa was overjoyed at this sudden influx of cacti, being unaware of the edict. It wasn't until a week later, during his daily roll in cacti ritual; he found a note attached to the cactus. "Hitlus is destroying the rest of our cacti, please save our beloved green plants." The events that followed afterward are not very clear. What is known was that Alfa assembled a strike team into a thunderhawk, lead by himself, and landed in front of the governor's palace within the hour. Resistance consisted solely of Hitlus and 3 blind guardsmen (the only ones who didn't immediately run). After impaling the governor on a cactus and set it up for all to see, Alfabusa abolished the previous edict in favor of another one, "No man shall infringe upon a Swedesian's right to own a cactus." He never did give back the cacti they gave him.